warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Chelseasman93
The easiest way to get used to making fanon articles, in my opinion, is to make a simple space marine chapter. Not something perfectly done, but really basic. Get that done, then move on to something bigger (prefferably not another chapter since the wiki is flooded with them). An inquisitor would be a good next article. Its all up to you. Totalimmortal 17:48, October 23, 2011 (UTC) hey guys yeah i wanted to do a space marine chapter but there just seemed too many of them i just wanted to try something original thats all well i'll tr to do spmething original without pissing you guys off next time but DirgeofCerberus111 i must say that good job on the Blaze Ravens that was my first article hear i ever read. chelseasman93 2:01 October 23 2011 yeah but i got a unique idea that involves part of the solar federation i just permission if the author will allow me its about a character not a group of people chelseasman93 2:27 2011 Sure, go ahead. Vivaporius 18:29, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes, it's possible. However, it wouldn't be the Nexusians, but their brothers, the Draconians. They enjoy abusing their powers, and would be perfect for the character your trying to create. However, I haven't written any fluff for them yet. Give me some idea of what your working on so I can better understand how to help you out. Okay? Vivaporius 20:53, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ok well for the Draconians i was thin king for my character what he/she will be is an draconian exile that wants to show the rest of the federation that the draconians are warriors and pyskers with out peer and he/she want to take out the Rulara to prove it plus eliminate Binadamu Madora's children and this character was in a high seat of power at a young age until some conspriracy or tragedy happened and they seek to get back in the society they left or were kicked out and then make them the most powerful part of the federation while taking out the Nexusian monarchy with the aid of some rouge Vashti and i was thinking an adventure as a side to Binadamu's house to get more genetic modification so the character is more combat oriientated but thats my idea do you like it or do you have any ideas of your own I'll tell you this much. First off, commas and periods are your friends. Your best friends, your only friends. Remember that. Second, while I would love to see this story, it quite, shall I say, "unrealistic". The Rulara are superior to the Xai'athi in terms of strength; They don't eat, sleep, or drink. The Draconians are exiles of the Nexusians, and the idea that they would be allowed into the Federation government is sadly null (check out the Renegades sections in the Xai'athi article). The Amara (Binadamu's kids), are superior to all Xai'athi, and their creations. They are the equal (if not superior) to the Primarchs. The idea of killing one of them is like killing a Bloodthirster with your bare hands butt naked in the middle of winter. :D The Amara are suppose to be a permanate threat to the Xai'athi, and are for all extensive purposes, gods. I will say this, while Vashti don't go rogue, the Kordanians do. Try working with them. They've got body mod shops, so your character can check them out, and request genetic modifications for their quest. Now, Binadamu's "house" is a citadel, and guarded by the Kulinda, his personal bodyguards. They are the superior to the Adeptus Custodes, and carry weapons that make the Grey Knights jealous. Trying to break into the home of the guy who made the Xai'athi will bring the wrath of the entire Federation and it's puppet states onto your characters head. It much like trying to shoot the President in the White House with the Secret Sercive right behind you on national television. Bad idea. Plus, he the most powerful psyker in the Federation. So, yeah. As for your character's history, you could instead make them a Draconian trying to get back onto the good side of the Nexusians, but his/her turning on the rest of the Draconians isn't accepted, and thus they are kicked out of their position of power by their "friends". Your character could swear vengence for this betrayal, launching them on their adventure, which brings them into contact with the groups you mentioned. Like it? Vivaporius 21:26, October 23, 2011 (UTC) .......................................awesome so awesome but what about a name what would be good for a draconian? any ideas The Draconians are the relatives of the Nexusians, who are desendent of the Gaelic people. So anything Irish or Scottish would fit them. Vivaporius 21:40, October 23, 2011 (UTC) last name about becasue the name i want use is malcom anderson like it or too human like Malcolm would be nice. But I would choose something little more "ancient", as the Nexusian were far more to the roots than their ancestors. How's about Càidh or Ualas? Vivaporius 21:57, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Caidh would be better but im so gonna need your help when i start this article but if the name needs to be more ancient and im thinking about arms and Armour any ideas some stolen Nexusian weapons or porbably more dealier like Vashti anti pysker weaponry Remember, the Nexusians and the Vashti hate each other. Psyker and Pariah issues. And Malcolm is alright to use in the name. You can always rename the article later. Vivaporius 22:21, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ok ok well can the eys for him be purple since the draconians use the warp more freuqently and they use daemons more then and how tall maybe a good 6'8 if you want we can make him or her as nexusian as possible with some changes since she or he is draconian